Blendin's Game
|international = November 23, 2014 (Disney XD Canada) |previous = Society of the Blind Eye |next = The Love God}} "Blendin's Game" is the eighth episode in the second season of Gravity Falls, and the 28th episode overall. It premiered on November 10, 2014. Official overview Blendin returns to face off with Dipper and Mabel in a futuristic battle that could trap them forever in time jail. Synopsis In the year 207̃012, Blendin Blandin escapes the Infinitentiary and is pursued by the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron. Invoking "Globnar," a futuristic gladiator arena controlled by the Time Baby, upon capture, names Mabel and Dipper as tributes to challenge him in said arena, fueled by his hatred towards them after the events in "The Time Traveler's Pig." Rewind to the 21st Century,where Dipper and Mabel are in the Mystery Shack attempting to purchase Yumber Jacks from the Mystery Shack's vending machine. When the tidbit gets stuck, Soos helps them out by doing a special "trick", opening the machine and using the candies inside to shower the twins with a "candy blizzard." Mabel tries to eat the candy without taking the wrappers off, being her mistake as she chokes on the candy and spits it out quickly. Soos then puts coins in the machine to pay for the candy he just took out, explaining that he'd do anything for the Pines family. Stan calls Soos over to help him scratch two places at once to which Soos happily goes, leaving his wallet behind. The twins look through it, pulling out a membership card for Big Gunz Laser Tag, emergency salami, and his license. They realize that today (July 13th) is Soos' birthday and decide to throw him a surprise party. While discussing this, Mabel says that she's been waiting for a surprise party her whole life. Immediately after, Candy comes over and throws confetti over her head saying "Surprise," to which Mabel responds "Too little, too late, Chiu." Dipper and Mabel quickly throw together a surprise party with the assistance of Candy and Grenda. With Soos being blindfolded, Candy guides him outside, with him expecting to see a gigantic humming bird, insread he sees a birthday party. The twins have a banner, cake flavored pizza, pizza flavored cake, and The Razz Dazzler, which is Toby in a sparkly outfit dancing. Upset, he sulks back inside. Wendy tells the twins that Soos has always hated his birthday and neither she nor Stan know why. Stan said he petitioned the government to get that day (July 13th) removed from the calendar, but as a result is now banned from airplanes. The gang (Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Stan, Wendy, Candy and Grenda) soon enough decides to go Big Gunz Laser Tag. Everyone enters the game, but Soos stops to tie his shoe. As he does so, Mabel and Dipper run through a portal into the future and get trapped in a room made of timetanium. Blendin shows up with two others from the future and brings them to Globnar. They are told that if Blendin wins, then he chooses the fate of the twins (which he swore to wish they were never born) and, in addition, would be granted any wish he so desired. They take the Tape measure time machine off of one of the time officials escorting Blendin, and travel back in time, but accidentally ten years back. The twins dive under a bed when the three arrive in the same time period. They land in the mattress store, where the laser tag had been rebuilt many years later. The time device is broken, but Dipper claims he can fix it. Dipper needs tools, but is unsure of where to find them. They spot a sign for the Mystery Shack and make a run for it. On the way, they see little Tambry and Wendy riding tricycles. Wendy whispers to her friend that Dipper is cute, and she blurts it out to which Dipper blushes. Continuing onwards, they find a screwdriver and a 12 year old Soos at the Mystery Shack, with food stuck in the vending machine. Mabel shows him the trick he had shown her ten years in the future. Even when the machine is fixed, they head over to Soos' birthday party. At Soos' birthday party, it is learned that Soos' dad never returned to Soos. That year he got a postcard from him, and it was the year he realized that his dad was never coming back. Dipper and Mabel develop an idea to grant Soos whatever wish he wanted if they completed and won Globnar. The twins give themselves up to Blendin and do the games. Not much of a fighting scene is given, but there is a race, chess, and a cyclops. Dipper and Mabel are scratched up completely. In the end, the final task is laser tag. The twins win and grab the wishing orb. The fate decided for Blendin is that he will be spared, and as a bonus, given some nice hair. They give up the wish to Soos and recommends that he wishes to see his father. Soos instead wishes for them to be cleaned up and for an infinite slice of pizza. He says that they were always there for him and that his dad was not, so that they were his family. Soos throws the last postcard from his dad in the trash. The episode ends in the past with Soos picking up his screwdriver and returning it to Stan, who hires him as a handyman. Soos feels accepted. A code image of an hourglass is presented. Credits * Written by: **Jeff Rowe **Alex Hirsch * Directed by: **Matt Braly * Storyboards by: **Emmy Cicierega **Sabrina Cotugno **Chris Houghton **Luke Weber * With the Voice Talents of: **Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines **Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines **Alex Hirsch as Stan Pines and Soos **Justin Roiland as Blendin Blandin **Linda Cardellini as Wendy **Carl Faruolo as Grenda **T.J. Miller as Robbie **Niki Yang as Candy * Additional voices **Diedrich Bader as Dundgren **Dave Wittenberg as Lolph ** Matt Chapman as Soos' grandmother **Gregg Turkington as Toby Determined ** Genesis Ochoa **Kari Wahlgren **Amory Watterson Production notes Character revelations *Blendin's middle name is "Blenjamin," making his full name "Blending Blenjamin Blandin." *Toby Determined used to dream of becoming a professional Broadway dancer. *Wendy and Tambry have known each other for at least ten years. *Stan's barred from boarding airplanes after he tried petitioning to have July 13th removed from calendars. *Deputy Durland was the original handyman at the Mystery Shack. *Gideon Gleeful is actually ten years old instead of nine. *Dundgren has children. *Revelations about Soos: **He loves laser tag. **His full name is "Jesus Alzamirano Ramirez." **His birthday is July 13th, and he's 22-years-old in this episode. **He hasn't seen his dad since he was at least four. **His keyboard (which is seen in Double Dipper, Headhunters and Sock Opera) was a 12th-birthday from his grandmother. **He hated his birthday until the twins came back and gave him the Time wish. Series continuity *Blendin Blandin mentions the events of "The Time Traveler's Pig". * For one scene, Stan wears the bandage from "Society of the Blind Eye". * Stan unveiled the wax figures' first appearance in the shack. * Skull Fracture Bouncer is seen getting his (first) tattoos * Characters that appear in Gravity Falls (year 2002): ** Tambry ** Wendy ** Soos ** Thompson ** Robbie V. ** Stan ** Sheriff Blubs ** Toby Determined ** Bud Gleeful ** Mrs. Gleeful ** Gideon Gleeful ** Skull Fracture bouncer ** Reggie ** Abuelita ** Tyler ** Deputy Durland ** Gompers Trivia *The burnt tree mentioned in Dipper's and Mabel's Guide to Mystery and Nonstop Fun! by Soos' house was burnt down by Lolph on Soos' twelfth birthday. * Soos' father has visited New Orleans, Texas, Arizona, Massachusetts and New York. * The Bud's Auto billboard sign is vandalized in the past, making it read "Bud's Auto just had a demon sale" instead of "Bud's Auto just had a baby sale". The vandalism was done a person called "rv" as indicated by the "rv wuz here" in the bottom corner. (rv are initials for Robbie V.) * The wax figures must have flopped and been locked away within the same year that Stan first presented them, since they said they had been locked up for ten years. * On Soos's driver license, one can see the word "Jesus" and "Chambrot". This is a reference to Soos's character inspiration and Alex Hirsch's friend, Jesus Chambrot. * When Stan gives Soos his job at the Mystery Shack, he sports his new fez design, rather than his old one. Cryptograms *During the ending credits, there is a cryptogram that reads "FOC'T FW MVV VIBE EZBAV KF NOW KTB'K FO IHG BBAV VIBE." Using the vigenère cipher, it translates to "DON'T DO THE TIME CRIME IF YOU CAN'T DO THE TIME TIME. ** Keyword:CAPACITOR, found on the wall of a building behind a statue of the time baby in the cold open. * The page section revealed at the end of the episode says, "14-9-15-10 4-16-19 4-15-11-19 8-23-6-23-20-9-26 23-2-9-15-20-23-10-21-19 19-10-18-9-6-21-19-11-19-10-4 5-7-3-23-20-6-9-10!" '''(top), "17-6-19-23-4 16-9-3-6-5!" (middle right), '''"5-9-12-15-20 22-19-10-19-18-15-4-5!" (bottom left), and "5-15-17-10 3-8 25-19-5-4-19-6-20-23-25!" (bottom right).' ' ** After using the combined cipher, it translates to '"JOIN THE TIME PARADOX AVOIDANCE ENFORCEMENT SQUADRON! GREAT HOURS! SOLID BENEFITS! SIGN UP YESTERDAY!" ' ru:Игра Блендина es:Blendins Game pl:Blendin's Game Category:Season 2 episodes